Unholy Trinity: What to expect while expecting
by NayaFan
Summary: Second instalment of the Unholy Trinity series. Set in 2024. The women deal with expecting a child while still trying to juggle their unique lifestyle. Contains Smut, DD relationship including spanking. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Glee or the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Set in the same universe as 'Snixxxmas' Set in 2020.**_

_**Contains DD (including spanking) and a whole lot of smut but I'm sure that doesn't come as a shock to any of you!**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 1 

Brittany groans as she watches the teenagers in her dance class miss several simple steps in the new routine she is teaching them, a few of the boys reminding her of Finn Hudson and she scowls as she thinks about the class-mate that had enabled the stupid sauce dude to out Santana. The blonde woman cringes when two of them crash into each other and she uses the remote control to stop the music.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough for today" she calls out, noting the relief on some of the better dancers' faces, imagining they were bored of almost being killed by the poorer students. "I will see you next week, try and get some practice in before then" she adds and her students start to pack up their things. Brittany smiles when she notices Santana standing beside the door of the dance studio, leaning against the wall and playing with her IPhone, the latina dressed casually in jeans, a tank top and her favourite leather jacket, her long raven hair falling freely around her shoulders. The blonde smirks when she catches a few of her students checking the latina out as they walk passed her, walking much slower than usual. Santana looks up from her cell phone to meet Brittany's gaze, winking at her as she slides her phone into her jacket pocket and pushing away from the wall.

"Hi" the latina grins when she reaches her girlfriend, leaning across to press a soft kiss to her lips. "How was class?" she asks, picking up Brittany's sports bag and placing it on her shoulder.

"Well, most of them suck but I do enjoy a challenge" the dancer chuckles, accepting the latina's hand and following the students from the room. "I wish I could do this full time" she adds with a soft sigh.

"You will one day babe, I promise. As soon as I'm guaranteed a permanent position at the firm you can leave the gym and set up your own studio, I guarantee most of your students would follow you to the new one. They all love you" Santana states warmly, playfully swinging their joined hands as they walk out to the parking lot. The latina pulls her hand from Brittany's when they reach the Landrover, rolling her eyes when she hears the blonde muttering under her breath about how she is slowly killing the planet with her car. "You could easily walk home if you really don't like my car" Santana smirks.

"Or, you could get a smaller car?" Brittany suggests as she climbs into the front passenger seat, "Maybe a prius like Quinn" she adds, hearing her girlfriend scoff.

"Not a chance in hell babe, this car is badass..like me" the latina states, clipping her seat belt into place. "Plus it's a perfect size for the baby, we can fit everything we need it in when we go out, whereas Quinn's car is a danger. Especially once the baby starts walking, it could trip over the prius" Santana grins as she starts the car and backs out of the parking lot. "Have you spoken to Q at all today?" she adds curiously.

"She called me when she was on her lunch break, she said she's been really busy all morning and that she might be late home" Brittany tells the hispanic woman. "And before you ask, yes I reminded her that she needs to be taking it easy but she promised me that she hasn't been on her feet too much" the blonde adds, Santana giving a satisfied nod. "What did you do all day?" she asks.

"Not much, watched a shit load of bad TV and ate my body weight in Cheetos" the latina responds. "It was nice to finally have a day off" she smiles.

"Well you deserve it, you've been working so hard lately honey. At least it's Friday today, that means you can relax all weekend and I'm sure I can think of a few ways to keep your mind off of work" Brittany smirks.

"I'm sure you can" Santana grins as she turns the Landrover onto the freeway, her smile immediately falling from her lips when she notices that traffic is at a standstill. She groans and rolls the car to a stop. "Awesome" she mutters sarcastically. The latina cranes her neck to try and see what the problem is, rolling down her window when a police officer approaches the car.

"There's being a small accident up ahead Ma'am, it should only take twenty minutes or so for traffic to start moving again" he explains.

"Thanks officer" Santana smiles politely, rolling her window back up. "Since when did being almost thirty constitute being a 'Ma'am" she drawls dryly.

"You don't mind when Quinn or I say it" Brittany laughs.

"Yeah, well..That's different" the raven haired woman smirks, "And I do not look my age, I still look like twenty five" she adds, the blonde just rolling her eyes at her and leaning forward to turn the radio on. Brittany leans her head back against the headrest and closes her eyes, feeling the effects of her early morning after a late night catching up with her. She smiles as she listens to Santana softly sing along to the radio, the latina starting to fidget after only a few minutes, the woman never being known for her patience.

"It won't be long honey" Brittany reminds her, hearing the woman huff softly and start to fiddle with the radio and the blonde sighs. She places her hand on her girlfriend's thigh, smirking when she feels the latina freeze. Opening her eyes, she look over at her and keeps her gaze locked with dark brown eyes as her fingers dance along Santana's upper thigh, pausing when they reach the zipper on her jeans. Nimble fingers unbutton the top of the jeans and she slowly pulls the zipper down.

"Britt..." Santana whimpers, "We can't"

"Tinted windows Santana" the blonde retorts.

"Not the front one" the latina argues.

"Quiet Pet" Brittany demands, her ice blue eyes narrowing as she watches the other woman, a smirk tugging at her lips at the sight of the latina squirming under her gaze. "Are you going to disobey me?" she asks in a low tone. Santana shakes her head, her eyes darting around her, telling herself that nobody would be able to see Brittany's hand, the dashboard would hide it.

"No Mistress" she whispers huskily. Brittany slides her hand into Santana's jeans, cupping her sex through her panties, feeling them moisten beneath her hand. She moves her gaze to the front windscreen, keeping an eye out for anyone approaching as she roughly pulls Santana's panties to the side, a small squeak erupting from the latina's mouth. Brittany runs a finger along the woman's slick folds, moving painfully slowly upwards to her clit and eliciting a soft moan from the latina.

"Has my pet been good today?" Brittany asks quietly, her voice sending chills down Santana's back as she feels her arousal build.

"Yes, Mistress" the latina croaks, her hips jerking upwards when the blonde's finger brushes against her clit, the swollen bundle of nerves reacting to every touch and she feels herself dripping onto Brittany's hand.

"That's what I like to hear, I'd hate to have to stop now" the blonde threatens, her gaze still locked on the outside of the car, sensing the pleading look her pet sends her. Brittany wishes she had more time, enjoying teasing the latina immensely and knowing she can't get too carried away. She slowly circles Santana's clit, the woman squirming under her touch as she dips her index finger into her tight pussy. "Tell me what you want" Brittany orders firmly.

"Please fuck me Mistress" Santana instantly begs, panicking in case traffic started moving earlier, the thought of driving home before she gets a release sounding awful. She groans loudly as Brittany drives a finger inside of her, slowly thrusting in and out before adding a second finger, her thrusts becoming more forceful, Santana's safety belt the only thing keeping her in her seat. Dark eyes flutter closed as she feels her orgasm building, her walls clenching around her Mistress' fingers, her hips bucking as Brittany's thumb strokes her clit.

"Come for me, pet" Brittany's silky voice demands and Santana comes undone, moaning the blonde's name loudly, her back arching away from the seat and her body straining against the seat belt before she slumps back in her seat. The latina breathes heavily and watches with hooded eyes as her girlfriend jumps out of the car and walks around to her door. She uses the minimal energy she has left to drag herself across the centre console and collapses into the passenger seat, Brittany climbing into the vacated driver's seat and leaning across to press a chaste kiss to her full lips. The blonde gazes at her latina fondly as the woman drifts off to sleep in her seat and she smirks victoriously as she waits patiently for traffic to start moving again.

0-00-0

Quinn smiles when she walks into the livingroom to find Santana fast asleep on the couch with her head in Brittany's lap, the dancer sliding out from underneath her and gently placing a cushion under her head when she sees Quinn. Brittany grins at the other blonde and kisses her lips softly in greeting, her hand coming to rest on the woman's expanded stomach. The taller woman motions for Quinn to follow her, both of them being careful not to wake the sleeping latina.

"Wasn't she off all day doing nothing?" Quinn asks, amused that the hispanic woman would still be tired.

"Yeah but we got stuck in traffic on our way back from the studio, I had to tire her out before she starting sulking. You know what her patience levels are like" Brittany sighs.

"Non existant?"

"Exactly!" the dancer grins as she pours herself a mug of coffee and sets about making Quinn a cup of tea, gesturing for the shorter blonde to sit down at the table. "How was your day? You didn't push yourself too much, did you?" Brittany asks.

"No, I was mostly behind a desk pushing paper and handled all of the noise complaints about some teenager's party last night" Quinn replies with an eye roll. "I'm pretty sure half of Ohio complained about it" she adds with a chuckle.

"That's why I'm glad we live out here, the only noise round here is us" Brittany smirks, placing Quinn's cup of tea down onto the table and sitting opposite her with her coffee. They hear movement coming from the livingroom and Brittany rolls her eyes when Santana shuffles into the kitchen with bleary eyes and messy hair. "Did you smell the coffee or something?" the dancer asks sarcastically.

"No, I woke up when _someone _dumped my head onto the cushion" Santana retorts grumpily, pouring herself a coffee and slumping down next to Quinn, the smaller blonde leaning over to kiss her. "Hi" she grumbles and her girlfriends share an amused look, it being common knowledge that Santana isn't the most cheerful person in the world when she first wakes up.

"It's not my fault you only woke up long enough to crash out on the couch, you would have been more comfortable in bed" Brittany states.

"It's your fault that I fell asleep in the first place" Santana argues.

"Yeah I know, that's my bad...aren't orgasms just the worst?" the dancer exclaims, earning a chuckle from Quinn and even a small smirk from the latina.

"How come you had to work late?" Santana asks the woman next to her, choosing to change the subject completely and ignore Brittany's teasing.

"A few people called in sick today" Quinn explains, "Don't worry, they were out last night so they were just hungover" she adds quickly when she sees the panicked look on Santana's face. "There's no bug going around or anything, unless you count inconsideration as a bug" the blonde mutters dryly.

"I don't think you can baby girl" Santana laughs, "How was our little guy today?" she asks, laying her hand on Quinn's stomach, "Was he kicking a lot?"

"Not so much kicking as using my bladder as a squeeze toy" Quinn jokes and Brittany smiles warmly at the look of pure adoration on Santana's face, thoroughly looking forward to seeing the latina as a mother, knowing she's going to be a wonderful parent. She knows it's going to be hard once their son gets older, remembering how their old classmate Rachel was teased at times for having two dads, their child is not only going to have lesbian parents but three of them. Brittany prays that their child can be as proud of their parents as Rachel is, the diva always ready to defend her fathers' honour and tell anyone who would listen all about how she came into the world. When she and Santana first brought Quinn into their relationship back in senior year, she never would have guessed that the other blonde would become a permanent fixture in their relationship, nevermind falling in love with her. It's amazing to think that twelve years ago she accepted that she may never get to raise a child. She assumed that there would be no way for the three of them to have a family that didn't only consist of each other. Yet here they are, expecting their first child, their son in just a couple of months.

"You okay babe?" Santana asks with concern on her beautiful features, "You kinda spaced out on us" she adds.

"Yeah" Brittany smiles, "I'm perfect" she states, causing both of the women opposite her to grin back at her. "Are you guys hungry? I could make us some pasta" the dancer tells them, Santana nodding eagerly, the latina has always been a huge fan of Brittany's cooking.

"That sounds good Britt, I think I'm going to have a bath while you cook. Unless you want me to help?" Quinn asks.

"No, it's cool. Go ahead, you and Santana always just get in my way anyway" the taller blonde smirks, laughing at the looks of indignation coming from her girlfriends.

"I'll uh..wash your back for you then" the latina murmurs to Quinn, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "You know, since I'm just gonna be in the way if I stay down here" she adds, gaining a laugh from her pregnant blonde who nods. Santana leads her upstairs, heading into the bathroom while Quinn heads into the bedroom to take her jewelry off and to undress. The latina starts to run the bath, pouring Quinn's favourite lavender bubble bath into the water and waiting until the tub is almost full before turning the taps off and heading into the bedroom to find her cell phone charger. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight of Quinn undressing and she watches in awe as more porcelain skin is slowly revealed. Santana walks up behind her and snakes her arms around the blonde, her hands resting on the soft skin of her expanded stomach and her chin resting on a pale shoulder. "You look so beautiful sweetheart" the latina mumurs into Quinn's ear and the blonde blushes at the intensity behind Santana's words. She turns around in the hispanic woman's arms, her stomach touching the other woman's tank top clad one and Santana's eyes rake over her girlfriend's naked body, over the swell of her perfect breasts that are much bigger than usual and over her perfectly curved hips. For once, Santana doesn't try to take advantage of the fact that there is a stunningly beautiful woman standing naked in front of her, she just looks on in adoration.

"I love you" Quinn whispers into the crook of the latina's neck, feeling the passion radiate from the woman as she lifts to head to crash their lips together, her tongue sliding into Santana's mouth, the muscles moving in a well rehearsed dance. Their kiss comes to an organic end, their foreheads resting together and they stare at each other for a moment. "Our baby is lucky to have you as a mother" Quinn states softly and sincerely, watching as Santana's dark eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

"I was about to say the same thing to you" the latina replies hoarsely. She can't help but laugh at herself as she swipes at the tear that rolls down her cheek. "Remember when I was badass?" she asks with a grin.

"You're still badass, just a nice badass" Quinn replies with a chuckle and Santana rolls her eyes. The latina groans when she pats her pockets, unable to locate her cell phone.

"I'll be back in a second, I must have left my cell in the car" she sighs and Quinn internally panics.

"Forget it just now" the blonde stutters, not missing the look of confusion that crosses tanned features. "The water will get cold, you can get it after" she adds and Santana shrugs, pulling her tank top over her head and dropping it playfully onto Quinn's head. The latina makes quick work of undressing and she follows the blonde into the bathroom, Quinn stepping aside so that Santana can climb into the bath first. The blonde carefully steps into the warm water and sits down between the raven haired woman's legs, her back against the latina's breasts and she sighs contentedly when Santana rubs small circles onto her stomach with the palm of her hands. "So, are we just staying home all weekend?" she asks, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, I think so baby, unless you want to go somewhere?" Santana asks.

"Nope, I'm good" Quinn responds quickly and the latina quirks a brow but chooses not to say anything, chalking the woman's sudden change in her behaviour up to her hormones. The blonde feels Santana's hand stop for a moment and she curses herself for being too obvious with her nerves. It's ok, she reminds herself, it'll be dark by the time Santana goes out to her car, she won't notice. The blonde forces herself to relax, not wanting her girlfriend to be suspicious and she reminds herself to ensure that she's the first person to leave on Monday morning. That's all she has to do and then it would be fine, Santana and Brittany would be none the wiser.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Drop me a review to let me know what you think. Thank you for reading :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Sorry about the huge delay for this update, hopefully it'll be at least a little bit worth the wait.**_

_**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews so far, kinda stunned by how many I got for the first chapter!**_

_**R&R please :)**_

Chapter 2

Brittany walks into the kitchen to find Santana washing the dinner dishes, the latina softly humming as she does so and turning to smile at her girlfriend when she notices the dancer's presence. The blonde steps behind the other woman and wraps her arms around her waist, laying her chin on Santana's shoulder.

"You didn't need to do that, I said I'd do them" Brittany murmurs, turning her head slightly to lightly kiss the latina's neck.

"You made dinner, you shouldn't have to do the washing up as well" Santana replies. "And I don't think Quinn can get close enough to the sink to do them without getting water everywhere" she smirks.

"Yeah, that's true" Brittany giggles, Santana smiling gratefully as Brittany grabs a towel and starts drying the dishes the latina has already washed, them working together silently, enjoying each other's company, Brittany spinning the dishtowel and whipping it against the back of her girlfriend's leg whenever the other woman takes too long, leaving her without something to dry, soon growing bored when Santana slows down just to annoy her. The Latina notices Brittany glance at her, opening her mouth to speak but stopping herself, her attention going back to the plate she is drying.

"Everything alright B?" Santana asks lightly, taking a plate from her and drying it.

"Yeah" Brittany sighs, "I just...it's nothing, doesn't matter" she murmurs.

"If you're worrying about it then it does matter, babe" Santana responds, frowning as she studies the taller woman's face. "What's going on?" she asks calmly, taking the towel from her so she can dry her hands.

"Does Quinn seem a little weird to you tonight?" Brittany asks in a hushed tone, glancing at the door to ensure that Quinn isn't about to walk in on her talking about her. "She seems...weird" she finishes lamely.

"Well, she's been a little quiet for sure but I think she's just tired from work babe" Santana murmurs, rubbing her hand up and down the top of Brittany's arm soothingly. "You think it's more than that" she adds intuitively, the blonde woman doing a sort of half nod, half shrug. "Try not to worry babe, I'm sure she's just tired, she does have a tiny person inside her" Santana reasons, noticing Brittany still looks unconvinced. "Why don't we just ask her if everything is alright?" the Latina suggests and the dancer nods, leaning forward to peck the other woman's full lips.

"Yeah, I'm just reading too much into things, I'm being stupid" Brittany mutters, trying to convince herself as well as Santana.

"Stupid is never a word I'd use to describe anything about you" Santana states firmly, kissing the tip of the blonde's nose causing her to wrinkle her nose adorably. "I'll finish up in here, go hang with our girl and our baby" she adds, sending her from the room with a playful swat. She shakes her head in amusement when Brittany turns to stick her tongue out at her before quickly stepping out of the kitchen, even at twenty nine years old Brittany is pretty much still her teenage self at times. Santana wonders if there are any reasons for them to be concerned about. Yeah, she seemed a little weird while they were in the bathroom but she's pregnant, they need to make allowances for her hormones being all over the place. She admits that she and and Brittany are even more protective towards Quinn now that she's carrying their child and most likely they are reading too much into nothing. Santana finishes up in the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water before heading into the livingroom, smiling at the sight of Brittany laying on the couch with her head on Quinn's lap, murmuring to the baby. The dancer lifts her legs just long enough for Santana to sit down before laying them across the latina, without breaking her attention from Quinn's stomach.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Brittany asks abruptly, Santana pulling her gaze from the television and looking at her in surprise. "I mean, I know he'll love me but do you think he'll like me and actually want to spend time with me?" the dancer asks, not out of insecurity but curiosity instead. It's a valid question, Santana loves her parents with all her heart but she doesn't like them very much but she has a valid reason to not like them, they would never intentionally make their child dislike them. She fully expects to hear him tell her that he doesn't like her at some point in his life, most kids tell their parents they don't and it won't surprise the latina if their son does this when he's in some sort of trouble or when they don't allow him to do something.

"He'll definitely like you" Quinn tells Brittany, cutting into Santana's thoughts and the latina turns her attention to the pregnant blonde, absent mindedly rubbing her hand up and down Brittany's calf. "He'll say that he doesn't sometimes but he will and I can't imagine anyone not wanting to spend time with you" Quinn adds with a smile, tenderly brushing strands of silky blonde hair away from Brittany's face. "He'll like all of us" she murmurs, gazing at Santana and smiling at her, the latina winking and smiling back at her.

0-00-0

Santana groans as she cracks her eyes open, realising they're all still on the sofa and she rolls her neck to try and get the painful stiffness out of it. She needs to stop falling asleep on this damn couch! The Latina carefully slides out from under Brittany's legs, deciding she will lock up and turn everything off before waking her girlfriends. She pats her pockets, trying to locate her cell phone and she curses under her breath when she remembers it's still in the car. Quietly, she grabs her keys from the bowl and slips on her shoes before pulling open the heavy front door as silently as she can and slipping outside. The latina winces as the cool night air hits her, jogging quickly to her landrover and unlocking it, grabbing her cell phone from the centre console and locking it again. She notices Quinn's car door isn't completely closed and she shuts it properly and presses the lock button on the spare key for the prius that she keeps on her keychain at all times, frowning when it doesn't work. Shivering against the cold, she quickly shoves the key into the lock and tries to lock it that way, her frown deepening when the key doesn't work. Confused, she pulls the door open and slides into the driver's seat, noticing the rental sticker on the dashboard as she attempts to start the car and she realises she doesn't have the wrong key but the wrong car instead.

"What the hell?" she mutters to herself, forcing herself to stay calm and reminding herself that there is probably a very reasonable explanation for this. "Don't try to work out the explanation, just let Quinn tell you" she coaches herself, climbing back out of the car and heading back to the house, almost bumping into Brittany who is standing at the door, gazing out into the darkness blearily.

"What's going on?" Brittany asks when she notices the latina's dark expression, her voice still thick with sleep. She trudges across the gravel when Santana pulls her by the arm towards the Prius and yanks the door open, gesturing with a tanned hand to the rental sticker. "Why would Quinn have a rental?" the blonde asks in confusion. "Did her car break down?" she questions.

"Maybe, why wouldn't she say anything though?" Santana frowns.

"Maybe she forgot" Brittany murmurs, realising it's unlikely even as she says it, Quinn loves her car. "Nevermind" she sighs.

"Did she say anything to you when you asked her if everything was alright?" the latina asks.

"No, she said everything was fine and that she was just tired" Brittany responds, "We'll just have to talk to her" she adds, taking Santana's hand into hers and leading the latina back into the house, locking the door after them. The latina looks down at the sleeping form of their pregnant girlfriend as Brittany turns all the electricals off, wishing she knew what is going on inside Quinn's head so that she can stop herself from worrying about what may have happened that would cause the blonde to bring a rental car home. She leans over and gently strokes Quinn's brow, the woman stirring and her eyes flutter open, hazel eyes sleepily gazing at Santana.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asks groggily, her back aching due to falling asleep sitting up.

"An hour or so" Santana murmurs, studying the blonde's features and trying to ignore the screaming voice at the back of her mind while she waits for Brittany to join them. "Can you hold off on going to bed for a few minute, Britts and I need to talk to you about something" she adds lowly.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks as Brittany walks into the livingroom and sits down next to her, Santana stepping backwards and sitting on the coffee table so she can face her two blondes.

"What happened to your car?" the latina asks, keeping her tone light until she knows what is going on, watching as a look of panic flashes on Quinn's face. There's silence in the room for a few agonizing moments, the pregnant blonde internally battling with herself as she tries to work out what to say. "Quinn.." Santana presses, "The truth please"

"It's in the shop" Quinn whispers, Santana and Brittany exchanging a look, silently realising they're are both thinking the same thing, that they're not going to like what they hear.

"Why is it in the shop?" Brittany questions, "Quinn, talk to us please" she adds firmly when the woman stays silent.

"I had an accident, on the freeway" the pregnant woman mutters, catching the dark look that Santana adopts and adding quickly, "But we're fine, both me and the baby. I got checked out at the hospital and the people in the other car were fine apart from all of the hardware store crap that fell out of their trunk, they had to close one side of the freeway until they got it cleaned up" Quinn waits warily for one of the other women to speak, her heart thumping heavily in her chest as she glances nervously between her two girlfriends.

"So you weren't working late?" Brittany asks quietly, Quinn shamefully shaking her head in the negative. "And you got into a car accident that you didn't tell us about despite the fact that you and _our _baby could have been hurt and then you pretend like nothing happened by getting a rental car that looks like yours. Why couldn't you have just told us? Accidents happen, we would have came to the hospital with you and helped you but you lied to us" Brittany states sadly, her features masked with pain.

"I thought you'd make me stop driving myself to work" Quinn mumbles, feeling ridiculous and extremely guilty as she looks into Brittany's blue eyes that gleam with unshed tears, the dancer clearly hurt by the other blonde's actions.

"We can't make you do anything" the dancer murmurs, shaking her head in disbelief. "And to be honest with you, it completely sucks that you thought that" she adds.

"It doesn't fucking matter why she did it, the fact is she did it!" Santana snaps, her almost black eyes flashing furiously as she stands up, pacing back and forth in front of the sofa and spitting out spanish curse words under her breath. "This is our baby too Quinn! We have a right to know when something like this happens, hell we have a right to know when something like this happens even if you weren't carrying our child" she adds angrily. "This is the dumbest thing you have ever done, are you an idiot?" she yells.

"Santana! Go calm down" Brittany pleads, Santana meeting her gaze and relenting, storming from the livingroom and up the stairs, entering the bathroom and slamming the door closed. She drops to her knees and empties her stomach into the toilet, flushing when she's finished and slumping down next to the toilet, terrified tears dripping from her eyes. Santana struggles to ignore all the 'what ifs' that flood her mind, the myriad of emotions running through her is too much and painful sobs wrack her body. What if it had been much more serious? What if Quinn or their baby had gotten hurt? What if they had died? How the hell did Quinn think she had the right to keep this from them? Did she really think she would have been able to hide it from them? She looks up as the bathroom door opens, Brittany entering and quietly closing the door behind her.

"It's okay to argue and be mad at each other but we don't tear each other down" Brittany murmurs, sitting behind Santana with one leg either side of her and holding her from behind.

"I know, I just..lost it" Santana admits, "Thank you for making me leave. I can't believe she'd do this, don't we deserve to know that happens to her and our son?"

"Of course we do and it was an incredibly selfish thing for Quinn to do but we needed to both talk to her calmly, not berate her and call her an idiot" Brittany states quietly yet firmly. "We've had discussions about you losing your temper before" she adds, tapping the side of Santana's ass meaningfully. "I do understand why you got so mad though" the blonde murmurs.

"What do we do?" Santana asks in a small, tired voice.

"Well, she lied to us about something huge, she lied twice actually. Once about the accident and then about working late and even a minor lie means an automatic punishment so...we punish her" Brittany replies with a shrug.

"How do we punish her? None of us actually leave the house unless it's for work nowadays so putting her on restriction isn't going to affect her. There's no way writing lines is big enough and we are not spanking her" Santana says firmly.

"Why not?" Brittany asks.

"Because she's almost seven months pregnant" Santana grumbles, almost disappointed that she isn't going to get the chance to wear Quinn's ass out for this stunt.

"I don't see why that should make a damn bit of difference" Brittany argues. "Okay we can't exactly put her over our knee but there's other ways" she reasons.

"It doesn't seem safe and I'm not discussing this any further" Santana retorts sternly. "I'm going to bed" she adds, pushing herself up from the floor and leaving Brittany alone in the bathroom. Brittany sighs, leaning against the bathroom wall and listening as Santana bustles around in the bedroom while getting ready for bed. As annoyed as she is that the latina completely shot her down, she decides to wait until morning to talk to her, knowing it'd only end up in an argument if she tries again tonight and she thinks about what they should do. She smirks as an idea jumps into her brain and the dancer gracefully stands up, leaving the bathroom and heading for the spare bedroom that isn't being used as a nursery and grabbing the laptop. Brittany slumps down onto the comfortable chair in the corner of the room and begins her research.

_**Please let me know what you think, the amazing response for this story so far has totally made my month! Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Glee or the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I apologise if I haven't gotten back to all of you just yet but I will!**_

_**I was hoping to make this chapter longer but I have so little time and so many stories due to my stupidity of starting several at once. There isn't very much of Quinn in this chapter but I promise there will be loads of her in the next one :)**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 3

Santana wakes up to find Quinn head laying on her chest, the short blonde hair spread across the latina's tank top and the subtle scent of her lavender shampoo calms Santana. As furious as she still is with her pregnant girlfriend, she still takes comfort in Quinn's warm body against her and the feeling of her expanded stomach flush against her waist. She hates that she's so mad at her, wishing she could just curl back up and go back to sleep with the woman in her arms but she is mad and understandably so. She carefully extracts herself from the blonde and realises that Brittany isn't in bed with them, even though the sun is still rising. Santana makes her way to the bathroom, hearing the unmistakably tapping sound of fingers on a keyboard and she sighs softly as she closes the bathroom door behind her. The latina makes her way down to the kitchen after she is finished in the bathroom, deciding to make her and Brittany some coffee before attempting to chat with the tall dancer, especially after the way they left things the night before. She offers Brittany an almost shy smile as she quietly enters the guest bedroom, handing the blonde a mug of coffee that's made exactly how she likes it.

"Thanks" Brittany smiles, lifting the laptop from her knees and placing it on the floor with the screen tilted downwards. The dancer pats her knees and Santana sits down on her lap with her legs hanging over the arm of the chair.

"I'm sorry for completely blowing you off last night" the Latina murmurs as she holds her coffee close to her chest. "I just, I don't know..it's sounds bad but I kinda wish I could have just thrown her over my knee and dealt with it. At least then it would be over with" Santana says softly, looking into understanding blue eyes.

"It's alright" Brittany replies with a soft smile. "I know you were scared and angry, I was too. I know you well enough to know that you feel guilty for being mad at her" the blonde adds quietly, reaching out to push strands of black silky hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "I meant what I said about your choice of words last night though, no matter how mad any of us are we don't tear each other down" she murmurs and Santana nods, having the good grace to look ashamed of the words she spoke to Quinn the night before.

"I'll apologise to Quinn when she wakes up. Have you even been to bed yet?" Santana asks. "What have you been doing?"

"I want to talk to you about something and I need you to hear me out without shutting me out" Brittany states softly.

"I promise I'll listen" the Latina murmurs honestly with a nod.

"After you went to bed last night I did some research and I found a woman that blogs about her lifestyle..her domestic discipline lifestyle" the blonde explains. "I asked her some questions anonymously. I didn't want to start off some question and answer session about our relationship so I pretended that I was pregnant and told her that you were reluctant to spank me during the pregnancy" she tells the Latina, blushing when the tanned woman raises an amused eyebrow at her lie. "She told me that her husband still spanked her when she was pregnant with their children and that it's perfectly safe. He would position her differently and instead of using an implement he would give her two separate spankings with his hand. I know you're not entirely comfortable with punishing Quinn but after talking to this woman, I am" Santana gazes at the blonde woman in silence for a few minutes, taking in what Brittany has just told her.

"It's definitely safe?" the Latina finally asks.

"Definitely" the dancer confirms. "I thought of a couple of different positions but there's one that would work best for us. Could I demonstrate?" she asks. Santana nods, her interest piqued as pulls herself from Brittany's lap and takes the coffee from her hand, placing both mugs on the desk. She watches as the blonde stands up and Santana sits down on the armchair when her girlfriend motions for her to. "Open your legs please" the taller woman murmurs and Santana smirks at her. "Behave yourself" Brittany tells her, "You have to take this seriously"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm taking it seriously" the Latina promises, spreading her legs and allowing Brittany to stand in between them. The blonde leans forward and places a hand on each of the raven haired woman's shoulders, having to lean forward slightly to do so.

"Put your hands on my waist" Brittany tells her quietly and the latina does so. "I think this is the best way to do it, by placing my hands on your shoulders I'm leaning over and giving the other person a clear target" Brittany mutters and Santana isn't sure if she's talking to her or herself. "Your hands are giving extra support and if I had a baby bump then it wouldn't be touching anything so there's so pressure against my the bump. What do you think?" the blonde asks, staying in the same position while Santana studies her posture.

"I think it's a good idea, as long as Quinn freely consents" the Latina admits as Brittany smiles at her with a nod and slumps down onto her lap, eliciting an unladylike grunt from Santana. "Two hand spankings instead of an implement?" she asks softly.

"Yeah. I was thinking we could maybe do one tonight and then one in a few days. She lied to both of us so if you're comfortable with doing it then we would do one each" Brittany suggests. "You don't have to though, I can do both if you need me to" she adds quickly, not wanting to pressure the other woman into something.

"One each" Santana states with a nod. "You're amazing. You know that, right?" she whispers, grinning when an adorable blush spreads across her girlfriend's features. "I was an ass to you last night and instead of sulking, like I would have done, you kept calm and found a suitable way for us to handle this even after I made it difficult" she adds with guilt in her almost black eyes. "I thought I had better control over my temper, it's been almost eleven years" Santana sighs.

"Tell me something, what would eighteen year old Santana have said or done if she had been in the room last night? I'll tell you what she would have done. She would have thrown things,called Quinn every insult she could think of before storming out of the front door and earning herself her own punishment" Brittany explains with a small smirk. "Yes, you worded things a little wrong but considering how much Quinn screwed up, I think you showed that have made some huge progress over the years" she adds proudly. "Give yourself some credit" Santana beams at the woman sitting on her lap and she leans forward to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Thank you" she whispers as Brittany stands up, following suit and grabbing the blonde woman's arm, steering her back towards the chair and pushing her down over the arm of the chair.

"What are you doing?" the dancer laughs, turning back to face the latina.

"Thanking you" Santana replies innocently as she moves to stand behind her, "Unless you don't want me to thank you?" she asks lightly, Brittany's breath hitching.

"Oh I want you to" Brittany breathes out, knowing exactly what is about to happen. Santana has always been able to tell just what the blonde needs, like a sixth sense. The Latina always knows when Brittany needs to hand over control.

"Tell me properly" Santana snaps, punctuating each word with a sharp slap to the woman's still covered ass.

"I'm yours mistress!" the dancer gasps, heat rushing to her core at the unexpected turn of events; this hasn't happened in a long time. "Yours to treat as you see fit"

"Good girl" Santana praises as she hooks her fingers into the waistband of Brittany's sweatpants and panties, tugging them down her pale, toned legs and pulling them off completely. She gazes down at the glorious ass beneath her; Brittany truly had one of the most beautiful behinds she had ever seen. The Latina brings her hand down and leaves a stinging spank on the pale backside, eliciting a small gasp from it's owner. Santana runs her fingers across the pink mark she left on the skin before pulling her arm back and spanking her again. "Stick your ass out and spread your legs" she orders and Brittany quickly obeys, standing on her tip toes as she pushes her backside out as far as she can, revealing her soaking centre to the Latina. Brittany exhales loudly as the sound of a wet smack fills the room, a delicious pain registering in her pussy a second later. Santana smirks at the sight of her usually so dominant girlfriend bent over the arm of the chair, her back rising and falling with heavy breathes. The latina spanks the blonde again and again, turning the pale skin to a glowing pink before gently rubbing the tender flesh with the same hand that had coloured it. "So good" she murmurs, her hand dipping lower into dripping heat.

"Please" Brittany whimpers, reminding herself not to push against the fingers that tease her, knowing that Santana would stop if she did.

"Quiet!" the raven haired woman barks, pulling her hand away and slapping Brittany's ass, hard and eliciting a soft cry from the dancer. "I'm in charge here, not you" she adds in a low, stern voice. Santana leans over her, her sweatpant clad thighs brushing against the blonde's sensitive behind. "Do you understand me?" she husks, her mouth latching onto her earlobe, slightly crooked white teeth biting down gently.

"Yes Mistress" the dancer whispers, swallowing her more dominating nature as her girlfriend's full lips make their way down her pale neck, biting and licking at her pulse point.

"Trust me" Santana murmurs, sensing Brittany's struggle and beginning to rub her hand up and down the other woman's back, sneakily reaching underneath the tank top to unclip the blonde's bra. "Colour?" she asks quietly to guage how comfortable she is.

"Green" Brittany breathes and Santana smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of a pale neck as she places her hands on the dancer's waist and pulls her backwards until she is standing upright, this is one of the rare times that the latina properly notices the height difference between them and it sends a bolt of arousal straight to her core; being in control of the taller woman. She tugs at the bottom of her own shirt and pulls it over her head, Brittany's breath hitching at the sight of the latina's ample breasts. Blue eyes watch eagerly as the tanned woman sheds the rest of her clothes, revealing a taut body that hasn't changed in over ten years.

"Clothes off" Santana demands and Brittany kicks off her sweatpants and underwear that have pooled around her feet and practically ripping her t'shirt and unclasped bra from her perfectly shaped body. "Bathroom" she husks, smirking at how quickly her girlfriend obeys and heads to the bathroom. The Latina saunters after her, entering the cold bathroom to find her shivering beside the shower, her own dark nipples hardening with the change of temperature. Santana pulls open the shower door and gestures for Brittany to go inside, the blonde entering the shower and the Latina following her and pulling the door closed. She turns the water on and the hot water rains down on them, both women needing a second to adjust to it. "Sit down, legs spread" the Latina states firmly, sliding down the shower wall to sit opposite the blonde woman. "Touch yourself" she demands, watching as Brittany's fingers slide into slick folds. Brown eyes darken with desire, looking almost black as Santana stares at her girlfriend's finger disappearing into the tight pussy, slowly sliding in and out as the water pounds down on top of them. Watching carefully, the latina stands and pulls the shower hose from the holders, running the hot jet across Brittany's breasts and placing a tanned hands over a pale one, stilling the blonde's thrusts, long fingers still knuckle deep inside herself. "On your knees, head down" Santana orders Brittany firmly and the blonde complies, her ass in the air with her legs spread and her forehead resting on her arms.

"Oh god!" Brittany squeals as the furious blast of water hits her tender ass, quivering as it shoots down onto her puckered hole and she wiggles her backside knowing the latina will be enjoying her view. She gasps at the sting of the spank that Santana responds to her teasing with, pouting as the jet of water moves away from her and the cooler air hits her body, goosebumps prickling her skin.

"No teasing" the latina growls, laying another sharp smack to the ass that is being offered up in front of her. "Now you'll need to earn your reward" she adds silkily, pulling on dripping wet blonde hair until Brittany is only on her knees. The Hispanic woman presses her full lips against her girlfriend's thinner ones, leaning a scorching kiss on her mouth and pulling away with a glint in her almost black eyes as she drops her grip on the woman's hair. She pushes herself against the cold tile and spreads her legs, revealing her drooling pussy and Brittany crawls forward, frowning when Santana's hand shoots out to stop her. "Do you want to feel me against your tongue?" the Latina asks in a low, husky voice.

"Yes Mistress, I do" Brittany whimpers.

"It's a shame you teased me with that ass, if you hadn't done that I may have let you" Santana scolds. "For now, you'll have to watch" she adds, turning the hose to her pussy and an electric tingle shoots through her body as the powerful stream of water pounds her swollen sex. The Latina's body jerks out of her control, her sensitive clit already starting to pulse and she meets Brittany's intense gaze, seeing the desperate pleas written on her features. She moves the shower hose up her body, the spray attacking her erect nipples. "Come earn your reward" she murmurs.

"Yes mistress" Brittany gasps, clambering towards the stunningly beautiful woman in front of her, her knees sliding on the shower floor in her haste to get to her. The blonde attacks the Latina's dripping centre with her mouth, placing an open mouthed kiss to her heated flesh while tanned hands find purchase in blonde hair. Brittany sucks on her clit, tonguing it roughly and enjoying the feeling of Santana writhing at her touch. Her tongue slides deep inside her, the muscle curling to hit that sweet spot that drives the Latina wild and it's not long before a trail of Spanish cursing meets her ears. Santana's walls clench erratically around her girlfriend's tongue and her thighs trap her head in position as she screams out her release and soaks Brittany with her juices. Santana collapses back against the shower wall and with the little energy she has left she guides Brittany closer to her, the blonde settling on her leg, her pussy resting on the warm, smooth skin. Intense blue eyes bore into almost black ones as she rides the latina's thigh, Santana's moving her leg to meet her, their eyes locked as Brittany's orgasm explodes through her. The blonde arches her back as pleasure ripples through her toned body before falling forward onto her tanned lover, shaken and spent.

_**Please let me know what you think, thank you for reading! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**For reasons that some of you are aware of I had to leave this account for a little while. I am back for now and will be focusing only on a few stories until I am finished them. I hope you guys can be patient with me, I'm doing my best to update all of them but it may take some time.**_

_**If you guys are interested, I have set up a Tumblr account so that even those of you who don't have a fanfiction account (anons) can ask me things about my stories if you need to. The account is **__**NayaFanFF **__**:)**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 4

Quinn frowns as she wakes up alone in bed, the house is too silent for a Saturday. It isn't rare for her to wake up last, especially lately since she has been so exhausted, but it is rare to not hear Friends re-runs playing on the tv or even the sound of Santana singing along to the radio. What the silence tells her is that her girlfriends are still furious with her and she knows that she has a lot of making up to do and consequences to accept. Quinn glances at the clock and groans when she sees that it's only a little after nine and contemplates going back to sleep but decides it isn't fair to Santana or Brittany for her to put it off any longer. She slowly sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes, groaning at the ache in her back and rubbing her expanded stomach gently, wishing the next eight weeks would go quicker so that her body can stop feeling so sore and exhausted. The woman is furious with herself for hurting her girlfriends so badly, furious for even thinking that she couldn't trust them with the truth and even more furious that she followed through with her half assed plan. Quinn shuffles sleepily to the bathroom to relieve herself and to work up the nerve to face Brittany and Santana, eventually making her way downstairs and into the livingroom, a sad smile playing on her features as she notices Brittany fast asleep on the sofa, wondering if she is the reason that her girlfriend is sleeping downstairs. She wanders to the kitchen and lingers in the doorway as she watches Santana's back as the woman works on her laptop, questioning if it's really a good idea to try and talk to her right now if she is still mad.

"Morning" Santana murmurs and Quinn realises that the latina can see her reflection on the screen of her laptop.

"Hi" she whispers, watching as Santana pushes her chair out and stands up. The raven haired woman faces her for a moment before walking towards her and pulling Quinn into a tight, yet gentle, hug. "I'm so, so sorry" Quinn whimpers into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I know. We'll talk about that later, with Britt" Santana replies quietly, pulling back to look into sad, hazel eyes. "I'm so glad you and our son are okay, I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to either of you, you two and Brittany are my whole world" Santana murmurs softly. "I'm sorry for calling you an idiot, you're not an idiot. I was just so scared and angry, I lost control of my temper and I shouldn't have" she explains, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the stray tear that drips from Quinn's eye.

"No...you're right, I'm an idiot. I don't even understand why I did it..panicked I guess" Quinn mutters.

"You are not an idiot Quinn Fabray and this is exactly why I should not have let my anger get the best of me, you believe what I said. This is why we always say not to tear each other down during arguments" Santana whispers, leaning her forehead against Quinn's. "You are many things. You are beautiful and intelligent. You are funny and special, you are the love of Brittany and I's life. You are kind and gentle, you are not an idiot" Santana states softly and passionately. "I am so furious with you and I'm disappoint but we'll deal with it. I doesn't change how much I love you" she adds hoarsely.

"I'm sorry" Quinn chokes out, tears dripping down her porcelain skin.

"I know, I know. We can get through this, I promise" Santana murmurs reassuringly, drawing her arms more snugly around her pregnant girlfriend.

"Brittany has never slept on the couch after an argument before, ever" Quinn whispers insecurely.

"She's only been on the couch for a couple of hours, honey. She was up all night doing something on her laptop, it wasn't because she didn't want to sleep in our bed" Santana reassures her softly. "We have something to talk to you about once she wakes up but first, you need to eat something for our beautiful baby's sake" she adds, ushering the pregnant blonde over to the table. "Bacon?" she asks knowingly as she opens the refrigerator. Quinn nods and smiles, in awe of how Santana is still looking after her, no matter how mad she is.

0-00-0

Guilt flows through Quinn in huge waves as she sits down opposite her girlfriends, mentally cursing herself for even attempting to trick them. It unnerves her that they are both being so quiet, Santana and Brittany just studying her carefully for a few moments and Quinn wonders if they are expecting her to speak first, they probably are.

"I'm so.." Brittany cuts the pregnant blonde off by raising her hand, signalling for her to stay quiet. Maybe not then. She's not used to them fuming in silence, especially not Santana and it makes it worse, she can almost _taste_ their disappointment and hurt and it only makes her guilt worsen.

"Tell us what you did wrong last night" Brittany eventually says, her piercing blue eyes boring into Quinn's hazel and gold ones. "Tell us everything you think you did wrong" Quinn sighs softly and swallows the huge lump in her throat as she forces herself to maintain contact with the disappointed gaze.

"I hid something important from you, which is a lie of omission. Then I lied again to cover for it" Quinn murmurs guiltily, knowing from Brittany's eye brow raise that she is expected to go into more detail than that. "After I had the car accident..." Quinn starts, noticing Santana's flinch and feeling her guilt gnaw at her insides. "I called you and told you that I would be working late when I was really going to the hospital to get checked out. Then I paid for a rental car that is same as my car so that you wouldn't know I had an accident" she explains quickly, her words jumbling together and, despite the extremely serious situaton, Santana finds herself thinking about how adorable the other woman is.

"Why didn't you just tell us, Quinn? Why couldn't you just have called and explained that you had an accident and that you needed us to come get you?" Brittany asks sadly. "Did you think we would punish you for being into a car accident?"

"No. No, it wasn't that. I just..I don't want you to think I'm a danger to our baby if I drive, I didn't want you to make me stop driving..It would be like losing my independence if I couldn't at least drive myself to work" Quinn whispers.

"We can't make you do anything, we can make suggestions or encourage you to do something but our arrangement isn't about control. It's about helping each other to do the right thing and offering discipline and immediate forgiveness when we don't do the right thing" Santana explains, her dark eyes flitting down to Quinn's rounded stomach, raw emotion burning in them. "We are adding to our family, we're gonna be parents in eight weeks...how are we expected to raise a child together if we're not honest with each other about our son? This affects us, your life affects us...our son's life affects us, this isn't something you should be hiding from us" Santana murmurs passionately. "How dare you keep something like this from us?" she demands but still keeping her voice level and calm.

"I know I shouldn't have..I just..panicked" Quinn mutters lamely, bowing her head and staring at the table with tear filled eyes.

"Hey...look at me" Brittany coaxes gently, waiting for the woman to look up before continuing. "You shouldn't ever worry about telling us things, we are not going to judge you for making a mistake, we will support you. We may get mad and we may punish you but we are never judging you" the dancer explains honestly, her bright blue eyes shimmering with tears.

"I know..I'm so sorry...just so, so sorry" Quinn states desperately, Santana's hand shooting

"We know, sweetheart. We know and we already forgive you. We love you and our son so much that it hurts, we can't bear the thought of either of you getting hurt" Santana tells her softly.

"Are..are you going to punish me?" the woman asks so quietly that both of her girlfriends have to strain to hear her and they exchange a knowing look before Santana nods, signalling to Brittany that she is still in agreement.

"I did some research on the internet while you guys were sleeping" Brittany admits, "And I shared what I learned with Santana and we have come to an agreement about your punishment. Hear me out first before you make any decisions and if you have any doubts about what I explain to you then we don't do it, we haven't ever punished each other without consent and we won't start now..no matter how serious the situation is" Brittany tells her seriously, glancing at Santana who gives her another nod and places her free hand on the dancer's knee while the woman explains all about her research.

0-00-0

Santana and Brittany wait in silence, watching as Quinn processes everything they had just explained to her, the hazel eyed woman chewing on her bottom lip as she glances across at them. Neither of them rush her, they are willing to make her punishment completely non physical if she is even slightly doubtul about it, they don't want her to feel like she is being forced into it. Quinn sighs softly, feeling their eyes on her and feeling Santana's thumb rub soft circles into the back of her smooth hand.

"Two hand spankings instead of one with the hairbrush?" Quinn double checks, Brittany silently nodding. "I told more than one lie though" she murmurs.

"Well, we've actually talked about that. When you called and told Brittany that you were working late while you were in the hospital, that was a major, out-right lie and that's what the spankings would be for. When you got the rental car and didn't tell us, that was a lie of omission...a big one and for that we would have you writing lines every night before bed for the next week" Santana explains. "If you agree to it, of course" she adds quickly, nervous about how Quinn is feeling about all this.

"That sounds fair. I trust you both and I hope that I can prove to you that you can trust me in the future" Quinn states softly.

"Babe..we do trust you. Once you've been punished, that's it..it's done, fresh start. We're not gonna think about this again, alright?" Brittany says soothingly and Quinn nods. "So, I'll spank you tonight and then Santana will take her turn in a few days..is that alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am" Quinn nods, nervous about her upcoming punishment but dying for it to be over with so that she and her girls can go back to normal, so she can stop feeling guilty and start feeling forgiven instead. Brittany glances at Santana who nods and stands up, holding her hand out to Quinn who takes it and stands up.

"I'll be up in thirty minutes" Brittany states sternly and Quinn nods nervously before being guided from the kitchen by Santana. The latina walks with the pregnant woman silently, feeling her hand turn gradually more clammy as they walk the stairs, the blonde stopping outside the bathroom and Santana motions that she'll be in the guest room, knowing that their son had been using Quinn's bladder as a soccer ball lately. Santana enters the cream coloured room and closes the curtains, more out of a habit from the times they didn't live somewhere so private than necessity. She moves the desk chair from underneath the desk and places it facing the only empty corner in the room before moving to perch on the edge of the desk as she waits for Quinn to finish up in the bathroom. Quinn enters the room a few minutes, glancing at Santana nervously, catching her bottom lip in her teeth.

"C'mere" Santana says softly, pushing away from the desk and holding her arms out to her girlfriend, Quinn sinking into the warm and gentle embrace. "You can change your mind if you're nervous..I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with" the latina murmurs into Quinn's ears reassuringly.

"I'm not nervous" Quinn replies. "Well, I am but I'm always am before a punishment. I'm not nervous because I'm pregnant, I know you and Brittany would never suggest it if you didn't think it was safe. That's not an issue" she explains sincerely.

"I'm proud of you for accepting this" Santana says simply. "Let's get your pants and underwear off" she adds. Normally, the person being punished would only have their clothes lowered to their knees but Santana doesn't want to risk Quinn tripping up, especially now that the blonde can barely see her legs due to her expanded stomach. "I'm going to sit up here while you're in the corner and do some work, that way if you need to leave for the bathroom I know you're not just gonna be extra slow just to get out of corner time" Santana explains honestly. Usually, the person being punished would be expected to go to the bathroom before corner time and then stay there for the full time, only getting another another oppurtunity to go after the corner time was done but Santana and Brittany know they need to make an exception this time. "When I spank you in a few days it will be Britt that brings you up here to get you ready and she'll do the exact same thing" the latina adds as she lowers Quinn's sweatpants, the blonde holding her shoulders for balance as she steps out of them, repeating this for her underwear too. Once Quinn is bare from the waist down, Santana leads her to the corner and the blonde morosely sits down on the cool wooden chair and faces the cream wall while Santana settles on the armchair and checks her emails on her iphone.

0-00-0

Quinn sighs softly, wondering how the hell it hasn't been thirty minutes yet as she shifts on the hard seat for the fifth time in the last few minutes, jumping slightly when she feels Santana's warm hand on her shoulder. The latina silently motions for her to stand up and slips a cushion onto the chair before nodding for Quinn to sit back down again. The blonde wonders if Santana done it to make her feel more comfortable or because she didn't want her backside to grow numb; probably a bit of both. Her stomach flip flops when she hears the livingroom door open and her breath catches in her throat as she waits for the sound of the door open, sighing softly when she hears Brittany go into the bathroom. Her nerves tingle with anticipation, knowing her spanking will start soon, the last few minutes are always the worst..every sound of movement makes her stomach lurch. After what feels like an eternity, but in reality is a few minutes, the bedroom door opens and Quinn hears Brittany murmur something to Santana.

"Quinn, come here please" Brittany states firmly and Quinn nervously stands and wanders over to her dancer girlfriend, the butterflies in her stomach feeling more like bats as she stands in front of Brittany. "Why are you about to be spanked?" the woman asks, her blue eyes stern as she gazes at the pregnant blonde.

"Because I called you from the hospital and lied to you by saying I was working late, Ma'am" Quinn responds as steadily as she can.

"That's right" Brittany nods and gently grasps Quinn's wrist, guiding her into position between Santana's legs and showing her how to stand, the pregnant blonde leaning over and placing her pale, clammy hands on the latina's shoulders, Santana placing her hands on Quinn's hips like Brittany had shown her. "Does that feel okay?" Brittany asks gently, studying the other blonde carefully.

"Yes, Ma'am" Quinn responds shakily but sincerely and Brittany glances at Santana, the tanned woman giving her a nod. She squeaks when she feels the first spank hit her soft skin, Brittany's usually so gentle hand stinging the tender flesh of her backside. Brittany keeps her left hand on Quinn's lower back as she spanks all around the rounded ass, her fingertips touching Santana's as her hand firmly smacks down again and again. Santana looks up to find that Quinn is gazing at her, her beautiful face grimacing as each spank lands and the latina stares into electric hazel eyes. Neither woman has never felt more intense as they keep their gazes locked, even as the first tear falls from Quinn's eyes, Santana's strong and loving dark eyes helping her through the punishment. Her backside slowly starts to warm up, the sting of each spank settling deep into her flesh and leaving behind an ache that only a spanking can produce.

"Try to stand still, honey" Brittany chastises lightly, gazing at the pink buttocks underneath her hand. She firmly spanks the sensitive skin where buttock meets thigh, the flesh bouncing underneath the hard, stinging smacks. Quinn's whimpers tug at her heart and she forces herself to continue, spanking one cheek and then the other and watching as the skin darkens to a deep pink. Quinn's sniffles and whimpers turn to soft sobs, feeling as though someone is burning the flesh of her bottom, Brittany's hand striking her twin globes repeatedly, keeping the fire burning. Just as she feels as though she can't take anymore, Brittany stops. The stern hand that had spanked her now rubs her heated flesh gently as Santana whispers soothing words that are full of pride and love. Brittany pulls gently on Quinn's hips and the pregnant blonde accepts the hug that her girlfriend offers her, sobbing into her soft chest as Brittany lovingly rubs circles onto her back.

"You do so good baby girl, so, so good" Santana states as she joins them, kissing Quinn's cheek and wrapping her arms around both of her blondes, being mindful of Quinn's sore backside. The room is silent apart from Quinn's quiet sobs, her girlfriends waiting until they die down to sniffles before working together to guide their punished blonde to their own bedroom and towards their large bed. They help her lay down and Quinn lays half on her back and half on her side, attempting to keep as much weight off of her burning bottom as possible. Brittany and Santana slip onto the bed and lie either side of her, the latina stroking her hair as Brittany uses the pad of her thumb to wipe away the woman's tears. It doesn't take long for Quinn to fall asleep and Brittany joins her in dreamland a few minutes later while Santana watches them with a gentle smile on her face. It's not too long before she, too, drifts off to sleep.

_**To be continued.. Thank you for reading, please leave a review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**This is the last chapter, Thank you for all of your amazing reviews for this story. Enjoy :)**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 5

Quinn flexes her aching hand, grimacing and half expecting her fingers to curl back up by themselves as she straightens them. She's beyond relieved that this is her last night of writing lines, for now anyway. This last week has been intense for all of them and Quinn is glad that it's over. She never would have thought that two hand spankings would have such an effect on her. It wasn't so much the pain of the punishment but the emotions behind it. Sure, they both hurt big time but the intense emotional connection she made with each of her girlfriends during both spankings is what will stay with her forever. Quinn picks her pen back up from the kitchen table and continues with her lines, _A lie of omission is still a lie and I must not lie to my girlfriends._ She hates writing lines, it takes far too long and is completely tiresome, most likely why Santana and Quinn had chosen it as a punishment. Her hand is beyond aching by the time she writes the last one and she drops the pen as though it is burning her. She glances up at the kitchen clock, noticing that it's almost six which means that Santana would have left work an hour ago and will be almost home. Quinn chuckles as she hears the front door being unlocked, Santana and her impeccable timing strikes again.

"Quinn?" Santana's voice floats through from the front door and Quinn smiles as she pushes herself to her feet.

"Kitchen!" she calls back. She beams when Santana walks into the kitchen, the exhausted looking latina giving her a tender smile before pressing her soft, full lips to Quinn's, one hand resting on her girlfriend's expanded stomach. Santana grins when she feels their son kick, bending down to kiss Quinn's stomach and whispering hello to him.

"Hi" Santana finally murmurs to Quinn as she straightens up.

"Hi yourself. How was work? You look exhausted" Quinn notes with a small frown and Santana shrugs.

"Work was fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night" she states. "How was your day? Brittany said you left work around lunchtime?"

"Yeah, I asked the captain if I could reduce my hours until I started my maternity leave and he was more than happy to help me out" Quinn explains.

"That's good, I'm glad you're gonna have more time to take it easy, especially since our little boy will be making his first appearance soon...we're all gonna need our energy" Santana grins, kissing Quinn again. She glances at the table and notices the lines and takes her girlfriend's hand, leading her to the table. "You're done?" Santana questions.

"Yeah, Brittany said there was no point waiting until after dinner if I was just sitting doing nothing anyway" the blonde shrugs as Santana picks up the pieces of paper and studies them, making sure Quinn had done them completely and correctly.

"That makes sense" the latina nods. "They look good. Have you eaten something yet?" she asks.

"Not since lunch, I was waiting for you" Quinn replies, glancing at Santana slyly and the latina chuckles.

"Spaghetti bolognese coming up" Santana winks, pressing a gentle kiss to Quinn's lips. "I just have to get changed first, you go put your feet up"

0-00-0

Quinn smiles as Santana sits down next to her on the sofa, placing her plate on her lap and glancing over at her girlfriend to make sure she is eating hers. She doesn't say anything though as she doesn't want Quinn to feel as though she is mothering her but she still worries, it's what she does. They eat in a comfortable silence as Quinn switches over to the news station, knowing Santana likes to keep up to date with current events.

"Our boy would never get away with that" Santana murmurs as the news anchor tells the story of the gang of youths who broke into a local liquor store amd wreaked drunken havoc in the centre of Lima. "In fact, our boy wouldn't even do it in the first place" the latina adds confidently. Quinn nods with a small smirk on her face, feeling extremely sorry for her son in advance; he'd have to be incredibly brave to cross his Mami. "Don't you agree?"

"I like to think he won't get into that sort of trouble but I guess we won't know until he's actually here" Quinn shrugs.

"We're not going to be those kind of parents though. You know, like our parents were. Our boy is going to be loved and looked after properly" Santana argues, reaching over for the remote control and muting the tv as she turns to look at Quinn properly. Quinn realises her girlfriend is getting a little flustered and she places her plate on the arm of the sofa and takes Santana's plate as well, allowing her to take the latina's hands into her own.

"Of course he will. That's not what I'm saying, honey. Sometimes kids get themselves into trouble without having horrible parents to blame. Look at Finn, his mother is amazing and he had Burt once he got older but he was still a massive jerk" Quinn reasons. "I'm not saying that he will get into a lot of trouble, I'm just saying that you need to be prepared that he might. I know you'll blame yourself if he does do something wrong so I guess I'm just saying that you shouldn't" the blonde woman adds.

"I wouldn't blame myself" the latina replies meekly, even though she knows her girlfriend is correct.

"Uh huh, of course you wouldn't" Quinn states sarcastically. "Eat your food" she adds, passing Santana's plate back to her and smirking at the slight scowl on the latina's face. "We have other baby problems to get past before we think about him as a teenager anyway" she murmurs.

"Like what?" Santana questions with a furrowed brow. "Is there something wrong? It wasn't the accident was it?" she asks, stumbling over her words as panic starts to take over.

"No. Nothing like that" Quinn reassures her. "We're both perfectly healthy, don't worry" Quinn feels a pang of guilt as she takes in the slowly disappearing look of fear on Santana's features. "I was meaning his name...his last name. There's three of us and obviously we can't get married. Do we hyphenate his name twice? What order do we use?" the blonde asks and Santana frowns, this is clearly the only thing she hadn't worried about in the last several months.

"Well, I hadn't actually thought about that" Santana admits. "I don't know" she mumbles.

"There's a few things we haven't thought about. Second-parent adoptions are only available to someone recognized by the state as the spouse of the first parent" Quinn tells her quietly.

"And same sex marriage isn't recognised in the state of Ohio" Santana nods. "We already knew that part, babe. We knew it would only be your name on the birth certificate, otherwise it would mean one of us would be left out. Maybe it should just be your last name. It's not the law or blood that matters, I know he's just as much my son as he is yours and Brittany's" Santana shrugs. "It doesn't matter if other people view Brittany and I as his moms, it only matters what the four of us think" she adds and Quinn beams at her. "Maybe his middle name could be Pierce?" the latina suggests. "It'd be a nice surprise for Britt"

"I love that idea" Quinn grins.

"Good. Now eat your dinner and stop making me worry, I'd rather our son be responsible for my grey hairs" Santana winks.

0-00-0

Santana lets out an unladylike grunt as something hard slams into her stomach and she swipes at the offending object without even opening her eyes. The small giggle that comes from beside her tells her that it is Brittany and she cracks her eyes open, grinning at the set of bright blue eyes that are inches away from hers. Santana notices Quinn sitting on the edge of the bed, she and Brittany both wearing matching grins.

"Did we win the lottery?" Santana asks sleepily, causing Quinn to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Nope! It's something even better than that!" Brittany grins. She wriggles around to get more comfortable, her elbow digging even further into Santana's stomach and causing another grunt from the latina. "Quinn told me that you want the baby's middle name to be Pierce" Brittany states, placing a tender kiss to her girlfriend's full lips. "I love it. Thank you. Plus we had another name that we decided on while your lazy ass was sleeping the morning away" she adds. Santana frowns slightly, a little put out that they had decided on something to do with their son without her.

"His middle name will be Pierce but his last name will be Lopez-Fabray" Quinn murmurs as she scoots up the bed to sit next to Santana, Brittany laying her head on her lap as soon as she is settled.

"Really?" Santana whispers.

"Really" Quinn nods, chuckling softly as the latina beams proudly, her almost black eyes clouding over with tears. "He'll have a little of each of us in his name, it feels right. I think William would also be a fitting middle name, Bill has done so much for us ever since our parents decided we weren't 'normal' enough for their taste" she explains to Santana while Brittany's smile widens even further. Brittany's parents had always been so supportive and loving towards all of them. They didn't find it weird that their grandson would have three mothers, they think that he's extremely lucky to have three mothers waiting so excitedly for him to arrive; he's already so loved and wanted.

"I hope he wait a few years before getting into any trouble" Brittany tells them in a serious voice but with humour in her twinkling blue eyes. "I don't want any reason to call him by his full name!"

_**-Fin-**_

_**Thank you for reading! Don't worry, there will be another Unholy Trinity story in the future and you'll all meet Baby Lopez-Fabray! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**_


End file.
